


in a dream... i saw you

by alehzoka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Godess Of Dreams AU, How Do I Tag, Nia Needs A Hug, Pre-Crisis, Pre-Crisis In Infinite Earths, Reformed Savitar, Savitar Needs A Hug, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alehzoka/pseuds/alehzoka
Summary: She dreamed with a breach, opening in the middle of nothing, and someone running very.... VERY FAST. With a familiar faceHe runned from his world, to escape death, and forgotness. The consequences of his actions.And end up in Earth 38.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers & Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Original Character, Nia Nal/Barry Allen, Nia Nal/Savitar, past Nia Nal/Querl Dox
Kudos: 4





	in a dream... i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Savitar is reformed! "but Altair how he was saved?" That is a good question, ma' fellow friends.  
> He literally changed of earth. 
> 
> Nia Nal Danvers doesnt know that she have powers! Oh ye... She isnt Dreamer yet. 
> 
> I present you guys, the "Godess Of Dreams AU"  
> In this AU, Nia Nal is the adopted youngest sister of Kara and Alex Danvers.

> _And,_ _a breach is open, in the middle_ of _nowhere. Someone familiar appears. Running very, but very fast...._

_"Nia...?"_

Relutant of opening her eyes, Nia still are sleeping

**_"NIA!"_**

And its gone. The dream is gone. Only rests the voice of someone VERY angry, called Kara Danvers.

\- _NIA NAL DANVERS! WAKE! UP!!!_ \- Kara said, literally screaming and throwing pillows at Nia, who was with a strong headache.

\- _Ay! Loooud._ \- The youngest reclaims. And Kara stops and smiles at her, pulling her out of the bed - _Come oooon, Kara. I'm not on the mood!_ \- Nia said, feeling the pain of all of that alchool because her relationship with Brainy broke.

\- _But I HAVE to recieve a smile from you today._ \- Kara told, touching her own face, faling a little smile - _Just a little, liiiitle smile, so I can go to work with my heart jumping on with happiness!!!!_

\- _Why the heck are you so gay today, huh? -_ Confused Nia, smiling, spoked. 

\- _I'm not gay JUST today ok? Our beautiful sister has a date today!! FINALLY!!! Aaaand.._ \- Kara said, pointing to a photo of Nia, Alex and her. They laughed. -.... _Barry is coming to visit us!_

- _Allen? Barry Allen?_ \- Nia stopped for a second - _The cutest man alive from another earth? That fast one? The...streak? The...red...blur... I can't...remember... HELP -_ Confused Nia strikes again!

 _\- LOL! THE FLASH. -_ Kara answered - _AND HE IS MARRIED! -_ Nia seems suprised and a little bit sad - _He told me that a kind of dangerous guy came to our earth yesterday. And I mean, he was **very** specific to me **NOT** fight him alone. _

\- _Oh My! So is a very deadly dude! But I believe you would kick his ass in less of 2 minutes! -_ Nia showed support for her sister.

They laughed, and Nia finally woke up and ran to the bathroom, to take a shower. Kara was writing an article about Supergirl... or... herself!

**In a different place, from the Danvers' Apartament to...outside National City...**

Savitar arrives in Earth 38. After exacly 3 years jumping of one paralel earth to another, escaping from Barry, the original one, ~~and from death.~~ Finally he feel something different in himself. Not the weird erasing-death that was waiting for him in Earth-1, but a new feeling, a new beginning... and a new chapter in his life. 

For preventing Barry to follow him, Savitar hid in a aleatory place of that new earth. And this place was National City!

Savitar started to search for help, to avoid Barry and any other hero that was sent to arrest or _kill_ him. And his first victim was Caitlin Snow from this new earth. A genius. And a meta-human too. Code name: Frost. Guess what? Cold powers. 

She was working on her apartament, when she looked at the window, with a strange feeling of being watched from outside. A little bit scared, she closes and get out of that place, take her phone on hands and calling your date of today; a beautiful woman named Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to explain my idea of Savitar's salvation but some day i will!!! dont give up on meeeee
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love y'all, stay safe!


End file.
